Finally
by kitkat681
Summary: I've wanted her for seven years and now she is on my doorstep.  Finally...  100 word drabble...Mature rating.
1. Chapter 1

**Yes...yes...I know. Are you sick of me yet? I wanted to try the whole '100 words' drabble format..so here goes. **

**I am not quite finished with this yet...20 chapters are finished and I think that there will be 10-20 more. I am hoping to post 10 chapters a day...**

**I am borrowing from FFLoverLaura, lvtwilight09 and countless others by leaving the main characters obscure. **

**I can't wait to see what you guys come up with.**

The pounding on the door startled me.

The person standing, red faced and tearful on the other side startled me even more.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed as she leaned against the door.

Her hands wrapped protectively around her swollen belly and I wondered what could have possibly driven her out into the snowstorm.

"Come in." I said as I stepped back so she could get out of the cold.

I took her coat and folded it over the arm of the chair.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, my hands damp.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay...so FF blows. This was 100 words in word and now it say 124..IT IS 100! AHHH!**

Her chest heaved as she struggled to breathe through her tears.

"He won't touch me. He said he's disgusted by me." She sobbed and my hands curled into fists.

Of course he wouldn't touch her.

She was no longer the perfect size.

No longer trim and svelte.

I looked at the way she was curled into herself, trying to make herself look smaller.

How _dare _he?

I hated him.

At that moment, as I watched his wife weep over the fact that he refused to touch her, I wanted to kill him.

With my bare hands.

I wanted him dead.


	3. Chapter 3

It took all of my control not to go to her.

But I knew I couldn't.

I didn't trust myself.

"Can I get you something to drink?" I asked, my manners overriding my less than honorable thoughts.

She shook her head as she wiped at the tears on her cheeks.

"No. I'm so sorry to have bothered you with this. I know how you are with him." She said quietly and I wished I could tell her how I _really_ felt about him.

How I envied him that you were in his life.

In his bed.

But I stayed quiet.


	4. Chapter 4

She pushed herself up off the couch and looked around the room.

I knew what it looked like from her perspective.

It was perfect.

Not a thing out of place.

Our home was a museum.

I hated it.

"Am I interrupting anything?" She asked as she fingered the short glass of scotch that was on the coffee table.

My vice.

My strength.

My ticket to oblivion.

"No." I said as I stood and plucked the glass off the wooden surface tipping it back and draining it in one gulp.

Not very proper I know.

But at least I didn't burp.


	5. Chapter 5

"I can see some of him in you." She whispered as I started past her towards the kitchen.

She was too close.

She saw too much.

"No…there is none of me in him." I sighed as I placed the glass in the dishwasher.

God forbid I leave it in the sink.

"His goodness and his grace…that is all you." She said as she leaned against the counter.

She saw only what she wanted to see.

If she saw the thoughts that were running through my head she would know how wrong she was.

There is no good in me.

None.


	6. Chapter 6

"Fine then…you both have the same hair." She giggled, her smile the prettiest thing I had ever seen.

"That doesn't work either…he was adopted." I replied and her giggles stopped.

Shit.

"Did you ever wish…I mean when he was growing up did you wish you were related?" She asked, rubbing her hand over her belly.

I understood why she asked.

We really looked nothing alike.

It was hard going out and constantly having to answer questions.

But I was absolutely sure of one thing.

I would never regret him being in my life.

Without him…

I would not have her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Did you want to stay the night?" I asked, praying I didn't sound too hopeful.

But I was hopeful.

I wanted her under my roof.

Under my care.

"Is anyone else home?" She asked, blushing that sweet pink I loved so much.

"No…there was a conference." I said, suddenly feeling nervous that she could see right through me.

Did she know?

Did she notice the way I looked at her?

The way my eyes followed her every move.

Did she see the flash of green in my eyes when he would hold her?

Touch her?

Kiss her?

Hmmm.

I wonder.


	8. Chapter 8

"Does that happen a lot?" She asked, fingering the tie on her maternity sweater.

"It does." I said with a shrug.

It was true.

I was alone most of the time anymore.

I hadn't felt the gentle touch of skin against skin in so long.

Too long.

"Come on. Let's get you settled." I said, flicking the kitchen lights off and starting up the stairs.

I stood at the landing waiting for her to catch up.

She moved so slowly with the child weighing her down.

I hesitated outside the guest room door.

I wanted her closer to me.

Closer.


	9. Chapter 9

I pushed open the door to the room I had been using for the last two years.

We slept apart.

By choice.

I snored, or so I was told.

I preferred it that way.

It was pitiful to masturbate next to the person that professed to love you.

I quickly swiped my dirty pants and socks off the floor and did a quick look over in the attached bathroom.

She stood just inside the doorway following my every move.

"Do you sleep here?" She asked as I approached with my t-shirt and sweats in hand.

"Yes."

"Why?"

Because of you.


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay...last one for the night. I thought I had this all worked out but now I am not so sure. Hmmm...**

"I snore." I said instead.

She laughed.

"So does he but we still sleep in the same room." She smiled and I tried to hide my cringe.

I don't like thinking about her sleeping next to him.

Him reaching for her in the middle of the night.

The way she would sigh and arch as he pressed against her.

But at least I know that is not happening tonight.

"I'll let you get settled. Can I get you something to sleep in?" I asked, secretly hoping she would say yes.

That I could see her in _my_ clothes.

"No thanks."

**Okay...so you get at least 10 more tomorrow.**

**Thanks for the love...**

**I heart each and every one of you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Good morning! I can't thank you enough for all of the love overnight. How amazing it is to wake up with a full inbox!**

**I will be finished writing this today (as long as the kids cooperate) and it will end up being...different. **

**You have me on alert right? Okay...**

"You sure?" I asked, holding up the clothes I had in my hand.

She just smiled and yanked open the tie of her sweater, leaving her in a tight pink tank top and black pants.

"I'll be fine." She said as she tossed the sweater on the chair and scrambled up onto the bed.

Tomorrow when she left, my pillow would smell like her.

I waved and headed towards the door.

"Thank you." She whispered as I hit the lights, plunging the room into darkness.

"You're welcome." I answered, knowing _I _really should be thanking _her._

Just for being alive.


	12. Chapter 12

I dreaded sleeping in the master bedroom, but I wanted to be somewhere close to her if she needed me.

This room was sterile.

Cold.

Vacant.

Much like my heart anymore.

I hated that her life was like this already.

I had hoped he would give her more.

Give her the moon and the stars.

Because that was what she deserved.

The sheets were chilly as I slid under them and lay back on the pillow.

The blinds were open and I saw the snow falling outside.

How beautiful.

I wish I had someone to share the beauty with.

Her.


	13. Chapter 13

I tossed and turned.

Images of her flashing through my head.

I wasn't an idiot.

I knew this could never go anywhere.

But it didn't hurt anyone to fantasize.

So I did.

I would lie next to her.

Both of us bare.

She would tremble as I ran my fingertip up and down the valley between her breasts.

Her nipples would tighten the closer my touch got.

I would tease her.

I would deny her release until she begged.

Screamed my name…

The soft knock on the door had me pulling my hand from my pants.

Guilty.

Panting.

Denied again.


	14. Chapter 14

**So...BOH is joining us and this is all her fault. Did you know that? Midnight Cougar is discussing drabbles in her blog and BOH was featured with her 100 word count per chapter drabble OuaD. **

**And I thought...hmmm...100 words...easy right?**

**10 more chapters till the big reveal...AHHH!**

"Yes." I called out, praying I sounded normal.

And not like I had been seconds away from cuming.

"I'm…I can't sleep." Her voice came soft and soothing through the wood separating us.

I pushed the sheet off and rearranged my pants before I opened the door.

I stepped out into the hall and lost my breath.

She was wearing my black robe.

Yet another thing that would smell like her after she left.

"Sorry…I found it hanging in the bathroom. I hope you don't mind." She whispered as she snuggled her face into the plush collar.

Mind?

God no.

Never.


	15. Chapter 15

"Let's go back into the other room." I said as I held my arm out for her to go first.

It was a shame her ass was covered by that robe.

A damn shame.

"Here…" I said as I pulled back the covers and watched as she dropped the robe on the end of the bed and got back in.

Her tank top stretched across her back as she climbed up and I was desperate to touch that sliver of skin.

Desperate.

I tucked her in and then crossed the room to sit on the chair.

She sighed.

"Come here."


	16. Chapter 16

I wanted to ignore her…

But I couldn't.

Which is how I found myself lying next to her on the bed.

I was on top of the covers.

I didn't trust myself underneath those plush blankets.

Her silken skin so close to mine.

She sighed.

"What?" I whispered into the darkness.

"What's wrong?" She asked as she rolled over towards me.

Her belly making things difficult.

"Nothing is wrong." I said, lying through my teeth.

"Something is wrong." She sighed as she reached for me.

I died a little as her hand swept across my forehead and through my hair.


	17. Chapter 17

"I know." She said, her breath caressing my neck.

"What do you know?" I asked, praying my voice was steady.

Cause my insides were trembling.

"Do you think I don't see the way you look at me?"

I couldn't move.

I couldn't breathe.

She knew.

"Your eyes follow me. And when he touches me…"

"Stop." I whispered, unable to hear anymore.

I know how I act around her.

Especially when _he _is around.

I want her.

Desperately.

Even as I'm sitting next to my spouse.

And she is sitting next to him.

I want her.

I crave her.

So badly.


	18. Chapter 18

**I am leaving you for a little while. Gotta go be a Mom...**

**I may blow my load...and there are...like 70 some chapters...not sure yet...we shall see.**

**Oh yeah...HI CARA!**

"So?" I say, my voice sounding strained, even to my ears.

Her hand settles on my shoulder as she slides closer.

Oh God.

"You would touch me wouldn't you?" She breathes and…

Oh..

My…

God…

"You know I would."

"Please." She sighs and before the word is cold between her lips, I'm on her.

My finger thread through her hair and I tilt her head to the side.

She moans and it echoes in my brain.

I will never be able to get it out.

My lips slide over the soft skin of her cheek.

Towards her mouth.

Oh yes.


	19. Chapter 19

**I need a pick me up...**

She tastes like everything that is perfect in this world.

Nothing has ever been so good.

Her breath leaves in a rush as my hands slide down her arms towards her breasts.

I know they're sensitive but I just can't help myself.

For the last seven years I have watched her.

Watched as she bent over the Thanksgiving table to get the stuffing.

Watched as she leaned down to get the last present under the tree.

I was there at the cocktail parties when he would ignore her and talk to anything with a pair of tits.

I watched her.


	20. Chapter 20

Now she is mine.

Finally.

Her back arches as my hands pass over her tight, hard little nipples.

I am dying to taste them.

Her tank top slides up and off easily and then she is bare before me.

Her hands reach for the hem of my shirt but I still them.

This is about her.

It should always be about her.

My lips suck and pull her flesh into my mouth.

My teeth nip as my tongue soothes.

Her cries are like drops of heaven in my ears.

I never want her to stop.

I love to hear her.


	21. Chapter 21

"Please…" She begs as my fingers trail over her swollen belly.

How could he not just want to fall to his knees and worship her?

I sit up on my knees and reach for the light.

She lets out a disgruntled huff as she tries to pull the sheet up over her exposed flesh.

Aw hell no.

No way.

"Please…turn the light off." She whimpers and I am suddenly furious.

How is it possible that he has treated her so poorly that she would not even want me to see her?

If I didn't already hate him…

I would now.


	22. Chapter 22

"Look at me." I snarl and she lifts her arm from her eyes.

She gasps and I can only guess at what she must see on my face.

"You are beautiful. You are exquisite. I want you more now than I ever have before…and that is saying something."

Her cheeks flush pink as I reach for the sheet that is concealing the places I want to see.

Her head falls back as I unwrap her.

"I want you." I growl, pressing my lips to the bright red stretch marks that trail over her skin.

"Then take me." She moans.

Yes.


	23. Chapter 23

When her hands reach for my shirt this time I let her pull it off.

Her hands wrap around my waist and she holds on tight as my tongue travels the length of her torso.

I want to tell her that I've loved her from the moment I saw her.

That every other time I had sex since then it was _her _face behind my closed lids.

I want to tell her that she can leave him and be with me.

But my tongue is busy.

She sighs as I yank and pull her pants off.

She is bare now.


	24. Chapter 24

"Do you know how much I want you?" I mumble against the soft, warm skin of her inner thigh.

"No." She whispers and I look up to see her arm is once again covering her eyes and her cheeks are wet.

"Sweetest…" I sigh as I crawl up and lay next to her.

I pull her so her head falls against my shoulder.

My arms around her back.

Her child between us.

"You are everything to me." I breathe into her hair.

Her fingers yank and pull at the tie of my pants.

"No…" She whimpers.

What can I do?


	25. Chapter 25

**Deep breath...**

"Bella…" I whisper and she looks up at me, her eyes so scared and lonely.

"I love you."

She gasps and sobs at the same time.

"Please…love me." She cries as she tries to crawl inside my skin.

"I do…I do love you." I say between kisses and bites and nibbles.

She hooks her leg over my hips and rolls so she is beneath me.

She looks so good beneath me.

"Why are you still wearing pants?" She giggles and I sit back to push the sweats down my legs.

The second my bare skin meets hers is ecstasy.

"Esme?"

**Oh shit...what the fuck is going on? Who said that?**

**So...**

**You ever read those 'Choose your own adventure' books?**

**Well now we have a choose your own adventure fic...**

**So give me a few minutes but then...  
><strong>

**If you want our mystery POV to be Edward...please go to my profile and read - Finally, Edward (So it would be Bella and Edward)  
><strong>

**If you want our mystery POV to to Esme...please go to my profile and read - Finally, Esme (So it would be Bella and Esme)  
><strong>

**Seriously.**

**Not kidding.**

**This is really happening.**

**You get to decide what happens.**

**Go...**


End file.
